


Power and Enmity

by Yuo



Series: Ties That Bind [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuo/pseuds/Yuo
Summary: Frieda's relationship with Carol becomes strained.





	Power and Enmity

Frieda lay defeated on her bed, her face buried in her pillow to escape the painful, constant, fluorescent lighting. An altercation not long after her encounter with Carol had resulted in a week-long staycation to Ad-Seg. The real torture wasn’t the food, the yelling emanating from the neighboring cells, or the lights that never turned off. It was the silence - the painful, crushing, uninterrupted silence that was truly the enemy.  

 

The silence forced Frieda to think. And thinking too long and too hard about anything meant trouble. She dreaded her return to C-Block. As deeply thrilling as it was to watch Carol come undone under her skillful hands, she began to wonder if it had been a mistake. Frieda knew, very well by now, how Carol operated. 

 

The Little Debbie Murderer fed off of attention. Whether it came in the form of validation, praise, or simply the satisfaction of garnering more of it than her sister, her hunger never ceased. And once she found a reliable source? She’d sink her claws into it and never let go. Frieda knew she was playing a dangerous game, allowing Carol to get this close to her. 

 

Her mind wandered to the future. What would Carol say when she saw her again? Was it just a one time, heat-of-the-moment instance or would she expect, god forbid,  _ more _ ? The door to her cell clanked open loudly, causing her to jump. “Berlin,” said a CO in a booming voice. “Let’s go.” Frieda allowed herself to be handcuffed and led out of the bleak Ad-Seg unit. 

 

In the common area, Carol was nowhere to be found. Slightly relieved that the confrontation could be put off until later, Frieda headed for the library. Her secret hideout, a place that was once exclusively hers, was a mess. Candy wrappers were strewn all over. An ashtray had evidently been knocked over, cigarette butts littering the carpet. Her precious nature photos had been removed and replaced with various clippings from Carol’s magazines. It was clear she had taken over the space while Frieda was away.

 

Angrily, she grabbed the nearest trash can and began to tidy up, throwing wrappers into the bin with more force than necessary. Once the floor was clean (with the exception of the cigarette ash ground into the carpet), she began tearing Carol’s photos off the wall. Crossing the queen of C-Block so blatantly would likely prove to be a mistake, but Frieda was fueled by enough rage to take actions first and consider the consequences later. 

 

An excited squeal made her startle. “Oh Frieda, you’re back!” shrieked Carol excitedly. Her face fell suddenly. “Hey, what are you doing with Burt Reynolds!?”  

 

Frieda turned to face Carol and tore the photo in two, letting the shreds fall limply into the garbage. “I’m done with your shit,” she said, staring her in the eye defiantly. First shock, then hurt, then anger flashed across Carol’s features in rapid succession. “I’m done with you taking over my space. I’m done with your nonsense taking over my  _ life _ ,” she growled, reaching for another photograph.

 

Carol’s face contorted in rage. “Touch that fucking picture and I’ll fucking kill you!” 

 

Frieda let loose a barking laugh. “No, you won’t, Carol. Because then you’ll have no one to be your  _ bitch  _ and do your dirty work.”

 

Carol charged the tattooed woman, who easily sidestepped the attack. Frieda grabbed for her wrists and held onto them tightly as she struggled to free herself. A sharp shout of frustration wrenched from Carol’s mouth. 

 

“No, you don’t want to kill me,” drawled Frieda. Her eyes narrowed. “No, you want something else.” She pressed forwards, forcing Carol to stumble backwards until she was trapped against the wall. Carefully maneuvering so that both wrists were pinned with one hand, she reached between Carol’s thighs and rubbed her roughly. “Is this what you want?”

 

“Y-yes,” gasped Carol, burning with heat. 

 

“Maybe this is what you wanted all along, hmm? Getting close to me, taking over my spot? Making me your sidekick? Reading all that porn right in front of me?” Carol moaned loudly as Frieda's fingertips pressed against her clit through the many layers of fabric. “Is this what you wanted all along?” 

 

     “Mmm! Yes!”

 

     Frieda released Carol’s wrists and stepped away. “Well, I’m not going to give it to you.” Enjoying the shock on the younger woman’s flushed face, she turned on her heel and strode out of the library. 

 

*****

 

   Later that night, buried deep in the prison, two women in neighboring cells silently pleasured themselves to distant thoughts of each other. 


End file.
